Sweet Dreams Melinda
by Jim Clancys Lollipop
Summary: Melinda's dreams take a sexy turn early on Valentine's morning, Jim struggles to keep his hands to himself x Steamy little one-shot for Valentine's day x JIMEL obviously x Read and Review please x


**Happy Valentine's day!!!! My name's Kelly, Lolly's one of my BFF's and she left me her password and stuff and asked me to post this today, she's gonna be away for a while but says she's still updating all her fics =) **

**I do not own any of the music, products or movies mentioned in this fic and as much as I wish I did.........I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of its characters, I do however, own those characters and storylines which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!**

_**Hey guys happy Vday x : ) hope you're all planning a sexiful night! Hehe have a great one sweeties x This is a really tiny little one-shot that just popped into my little mind LOL xx Lolly xx btw I am working on BMS I promise x**_

**February 14****th**** 2010- 2:23am **

"Jim" Melinda whispered, still deep in sleep, her eyes closed tight and her breathing even, her hair fell in dark luscious curls fanned out over her pillow and a black satin nightgown barely covered her perfect figure. She was tucked in Jim's arms, one slender leg above the heavy duvet and the other tucked between his, he watched her with a smile as she took a deep breath and rubbed her cheek against his chest as she released it, Jim dipped his head to her neck and kissed it gently, "Jim" she whispered again, her voice was soft, barely audible and yet Jim could hear the lust behind it, "don't stop" she mumbled softly. Jim's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened, Melinda bit her lip and sighed gently, he could feel himself reacting to her, naturally, as her leg came under the duvet and rubbed against his own before she hooked it over his waist, he closed his eyes and attempted to get back to sleep despite his current state.

Jim struggled to keep quiet as Melinda rubbed herself against him and moaned softly, "Jim...I need you" she whispered quietly, her hands, sandwiched between their bodies, ran over Jim's bare chest making him shiver with delight, he kissed her head gently and held her close but she was nowhere near finished. Melinda moaned quietly against his neck and pressed her hips harder to his "now, Jim" she murmured, Jim slipped a hand under her nightgown and ran it over her silken skin before dipping it below the waistband of her lacy boy shorts and running his fingers back and forth from one hip to the other, with a kiss to his sleeping wife's neck he pressed a finger against her lightly and she moaned without waking, Jim smiled at the sound and did it again eliciting the same response but this time a little louder, he did it a third time but this time pushed his finger all the way into her, he couldn't hold back any longer, not bothering to wake her up he attacked Melinda's lips with his own as his finger pumped inside her, her eyes flew open and she gasped as he added another finger, "Ji...oh!" she moaned as he curled his fingers slightly, Jim forced her lips apart with his and kissed her deeply, his tongue pushed roughly into her mouth as his fingers rubbed her harder.

Melinda screamed into the kiss and her hand came up to grab a fistful of Jim's messy dark hair, her mouth opened in a moan as Jim's moved to her neck, sucking and biting at her soft skin "Melinda...you don't know what you do to me baby" Jim mumbled as she grinded against his hand. Jim removed his fingers from her and pulled her panties down in one quick move, he then pulled her up with him and lifted her nightgown over her head "show me" Melinda replied with a smirk, she reached out to stroke Jim through his boxers and smiled when she felt how hard he was already "babe" he moaned as she pulled his boxers down and took his dick into her hand confidently. Melinda ran her fingers from base to tip with a seductive smile and Jim thrust into her hand "Mel" he mumbled "Melinda...please...oh God...Mel" Jim murmured, she pushed him back to the bed and straddled him "shut up Jim" Melinda whispered in his ear as she sunk down onto him.

"Meli..." Jim trailed off as she lifted off him halfway and slammed back down, "I said shut up" Melinda said with a giggle, Jim cocked an eyebrow and held onto her hips flipping them over so she was underneath him, without waiting he thrust hard into her and smiled when she screamed out in shock "shut up Melinda" he imitated with a cocky grin, she laughed happily and held onto his shoulders tightly as he pushed into her hard and bit her neck. "Jim, baby" Melinda moaned as she circled her hips against his thrusts, "feels so good" Jim groaned, he supported himself on just one arm and held Melinda's waist with the other. Their bodies pressed together in heat and they writhed against each other, Melinda's hands tangled in her own hair and she tugged at it lightly as her head tilted back in a pleasured scream "so hot...Jim, don't stop baby..." she moaned, Jim captured her lips as he slammed into her roughly and he kissed her in time with their movements.

"Don't stop" Melinda cried out, Jim ran one hand down her neck to her chest and cupped one of her breasts squeezing it tight in his palm, Melinda arched her back hard against him as he continued touching her and kissing her at the same time. Jim could feel himself getting closer to the edge, a knot forming low in his stomach, tighter with each thrust, his hips smacked against Melinda's and he deliberately lingered there each time they touched "MEL" he groaned loudly as he came hard.

Melinda screamed out his name as her own orgasm coursed through her body, every cell in her body awakened, every nerve on fire. Jim gave one last slow thrust before collapsing heavily on top of her, "I...love...you" Melinda panted breathlessly, "I love you too Melinda" Jim replied "wow, God that was amazing" she murmured, "out of this world" Jim agreed with a kiss to her head. Melinda glanced at the clock and frowned "it's only 3:30am" she mumbled tiredly, Jim smiled "sorry I woke you" he whispered with a smile, "so you should be, I was having the most _amazing_ dream ever" she replied with mock annoyance, Jim smirked "believe me, I know" he said smugly, she cocked an eyebrow "eavesdropping?" she asked.

Jim laughed "it's not eavesdropping when you're in my bed, in my arms, calling out my name and rubbing me up in your sleep" he quipped, Melinda's eyes widened "and I thought _I_ was enjoying that dream" she said disbelievingly, "well, I think we both got something out of it in the end" Jim said rubbed her leg under the covers, "down boy" Melinda joked, she laced her fingers with his and snuggled into his chest, she glanced at the clock and smiled "it's February 14th" she murmured sleepily, Jim smiled "happy Valentine's day" he whispered kissing her softly, she smiled up at him "you too babe, let's get some sleep so we can..._celebrate_ some more later" she said with a suggestive smile, Jim shivered in delight and kissed her one more time watching as her eyes fell closed and her breathing slowed.

Jim pulled the tousled covers over both of them then wrapped his arms around his wife, peacefully sleeping she pressed herself closer, "Jim" she moaned sensually with a deep breath, he chuckled and kissed her head "sweet dreams Melinda" he whispered.


End file.
